


Under the Weather

by writinginthemist



Series: Stories of Bubba and Nestor [2]
Category: Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthemist/pseuds/writinginthemist
Summary: Nestor is sick and his big boyfriend comes to take care of him





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo, Bubbestor. Spicy.

Nestor had just come down with a nasty cold. The cold was enough to keep him from getting out of bed and fulfilling his responsibilities as leader of the Artisans. Nestor hated not being able to do anything. The only thing he could do was catch up on reading some books he bought awhile ago.

Bubba messaged Nestor that he was coming over to take care of him for the day. Of course, Nestor wasn’t against the idea. If he was going to be in bed all day, he might as well see his boyfriend.

Bubba arrived earlier than expected. He let himself in and made his way to Nestor’s bedroom and found a sickly Nestor. “Aww, is someone sick?” Bubba said teasingly.

Nestor rolled his eyes. “That’s what I told you.”

“Interesting,” Bubba said. “I just happened to bring a pot of some of my world famous, cold-killing soup!” Bubba poured some of the soup in a bowl and handed it to his boyfriend.

“Bubby, you’re too sweet...” Nestor ate some of the soup. The soup was very spicy, but a dragon like Nestor could handle it. “This is very good.”

“Glad you like it.” Bubba said with a hint of pride. “I used some of the spiciest ingredients ever known. I read that it should help you get over this nasty cold.”

Nestor ate a little more of the soup. “What would I do without you, Bubby?”

“What would I do without you?” Bubba repeated.

“Even though you drive me crazy sometimes, I’m happy I ended up with you.”

Bubba rubbed Nestor’s leg. “When you get better, I’m gonna give you the biggest kiss ever.”

“And maybe we could take it a little further than just a kiss.” Nestor said with seduction in his voice.

“Oh, c’mon, babe.” Bubba said with a giggle. “Don’t get me heated up. You know you do things to me.”

“It’s part of the curse.” Nestor joked. “I love you, Bubby.”

“I love you too, baby.” Bubba replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally saw more art of them together today so I made a short little fluff fic. Btw, if you want some more “mature” content, just say so.


End file.
